metalarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Storyline
In the ruins of a once great city, 3 Droids and a robotic dog named Zobby come across another Droid. This Droid was damaged and had a different design than most. They brought him back to Droid Town and Krunk, the head engineer, fixed him up. After uploading his memory with information on Iron Star, Colonel Alloy called all the Droids together. Glitch was sent with Screwed and Hosed, 2 other Droids, to destroy the Mils that had broken into the Droid Mines. After getting into the Mil Sector, Screwed and Hosed were destroyed. Glitch then destroyed the Mil operation, freed Droid slaves and prepared to get out of the mines. After being trapped underground, Alloy told him to destroy the processing machine to seal the entrance to Droid Town. After doing this, he was ordered to clear out the base of Mil Grunts led by Vlax. Vlax escaped, and Glitch chased him in a R.A.T. to the Wastelands, which were filled with Zombiebots. In the Wastelands, Glitch met a large Droid named Mozer. Mozer showed him to the Mil Crater Compound where Vlax had gone. On their way, they were ambushed by the Zombiebot King who trapped Mozer. Glitch destroyed the boss, freed Mozer and went on their way. Near the Trenches, Mozer decided to head back to Droid Town but first gave Glitch his Rivet Gun. He fought his way through the Trenches and the Compound. After finding out Vlax had transmitted the location of Droid Town to Corrosive, he destroyed the communication arrays and went to the labs. After freeing Krunk, who had been captured, Glitch chased after Vlax in a R.A.T., destroyed him, and retrieved his Morbot chip. He then used it to enter the Morbot Region, and headed to Mil City. On the way, he met Slosh, a bot that helped him get into the City. From Slosh he got the Toaster. When Agent Shhh told him about the Spy Factory, Glitch went in, stole the Mil Operating Chip and got it smuggled out of the city. He then reassembled Agent Goff, a Droid spy, and learned where to find Dr. Exavolt, the long lost scientist thought to be dead. After saving Exavolt, it turned out he had created Corrosive on purpose, wanting to enslave all the Mils. General Corrosive sent an invasion of Droid Town. Glitch destroyed them all but was knocked out by a Trooper, who brought him to the Coliseum.... In the Coliseum, Glitch won 3 rounds but was faced against General Corrosive. He tricked the Mils and managed to escape. After learning that Zobby had been captured by Exavolt, he took a RAT to Exavolt's shuttle and stowed abroad. On the Mil Space Station, which had been disguised as a moon, he broke into a room with General Corrosive. After taking control of the general and destroying huge numbers of Mils, he used the Mil Master Computer to shut down all the Mils and then abandoned the station. After landing in an escape pod with Zobby, Glitch destroyed Corrosive, who's armour had been damaged in an explosion, for good. The Droids celebrated but Exavolt had escaped, plotting revenge on Glitch. Category:Story Category:Pages that need improvement (todo)